


The Blue Rose

by CourfeyracFredMariusCratchit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, NedxLyanna being cute siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyracFredMariusCratchit/pseuds/CourfeyracFredMariusCratchit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna gets stuck in the heart tree. Who can she trust to help her without telling her Lord Father? Certainly not Ser Rodrick or Maester Luwin. </p><p>Because tumblr user louis-has-the-sneezies requested fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user louis-has-the-sneezies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+louis-has-the-sneezies), [summerhurleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/gifts).



There once was a She-wolf roaming the walls of Winterfell, with three wolf brothers as her pack. She was wild, she was compassionate, and she was…

…currently stuck at the top of the heart tree.

Which left Lyanna Stark in a predicament. Because Brandon was too far away to call, and Ned, who was closer, would tell their Lord Father. And she would get in huge amounts of trouble for climbing the heart tree. So that left one option….

“BEN! BENJEN STARK, GET OVER HERE!!!!” It wasn’t the most elegant method of getting attention, and she knew it. but…well, what other choice did she have? So she sat in the tree, waiting for her younger brother to come get her.

As with all her hair-brained schemes, this didn’t quite work out the way she planned. “Lyanna, what are you doing up there?”

“I’m sorry, Ned, I had to. I’m not about to spend all day sewing, and Father’s sent Ser Rodrick to look for me.”

Ned looks around, to be safe, then starts scrambling up the tree after her. “No more escapes, Lyanna. Father will get mad.” He warns, once he reaches the branch she’s on, He offers her his hand, smiling crookedly when she takes it.

“So, you won’t tell?”

“‘Course not. At least, not this time. I think being left up here for…what has it been, an hour?…is punishment enough.” Soon enough, the two of them are on the ground again, Ned glancing solemnly at the face of the heart tree, as if asking forgiveness for them both.

“Thanks Ned.”

“Not a problem, Ly.”


End file.
